Vane type rotary meters of the prior art included rotors having through shafts journaled at either end of the housing or if non-through shafts were used to journal the rotor, the outboard end of the rotor shaft would be journaled in the end bonnet or housing closure member. This increased the difficulty in mounting the rotor within the housing, especially when mass production was involved wherein manufacturing tolerances must be strictly adhered to. Additional assembly problems could be anticipated as such an assembly procedure provided poor access to the components being connected together with virtually no visability thereof.